The Vigilante Spider Hero
by NeoTyson
Summary: *Story is being rewritten* Spider-man (with a D.C origin) wasn't always know as the hero for he walked a different path in this universe but after joining the league he will soon take on a new path from being a Vigilante to a hero!


Justice League: A Spider's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Author notes: This is a story base on Agent-G (Justice League: The Spider) so check out his stories for they are really worth it. Mines will be different then his like this story will not have a Peter/Kara story but its going to be another pairing that I want to try but I won't be saying who but if you want a hint read the story Justice League and see who the other love interest was in the story haha. Also ideas are welcome!

Chapter 1: Unexpected beginning

"OSBORN YOUR GONNA PAY FOR YOU HAVE DONE!" an angry Spiderman yelling to his greatest foe the Green Goblin after seeing the destruction of the house that had the people he love inside.

"HAHAHAHAAH WHATS WRONG PARKER NO STUPID JOKES, NO QUICK COMEBACK, OR IS IT TO SOON SINCE YOUR LOVE ONES ARE DEATHS?!" Green Goblin yelling back at Spiderman as he watch his greatest foe looking hopeless of losing his love ones.

Peter then took his mask off, put it in his pocket, and jump at Goblin with rage in his eyes wanting nothing but vengeance.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY KILLING THEM LIKE THAT INCLUDING YOUR OWN SON!?" Peter angrily ask as he was able to strike at Goblin knocking him off his glider.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO FAIL TO PROTECT THEM PARKER, BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE YOU CAN TELL THEM HOW MUCH YOU ARE SORRY FOR FAILLING THEM ONCE I DESTROY YOU!" Goblin yell back but he was falling from his glider as Peter kept attacking him with repeated punches to his face until Goblin threw Peter off of him before he landed, but was caught off guard with Peter's quick recovery and tackling him causing him to fall over giving Peter the chance of another beat down.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I NEVER HATED ANYONE EVEN MY OTHER ENEMIES THAT I HAVE FACED BUT YOU WENT TO FAR, THEY DIDNT DESERVE WHAT YOU DID TO THEM ESPECIALLY WHAT YOU DID TO GWEN YEARS AGO, YOU COULD HAD JUST KEPT THIS BETWEEN ME AND YOU BUT NOW I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN!" Peter's statement as he went back and kept punching Goblin in his face but not realizing that Goblin hit a button on his belt that cause his Glider to react and open up a small portal.

Peter was at the point where he wanted to kill Norman Osborn (The Green Goblin) since he just kill the most important people in his life as visions in his head kept replaying the image of Goblin destroying the house where his love ones were in. Until one vision appear showing Uncle Ben with a sad look on his face which Peter knew that meant no matter how evil Goblin was he would be no better killing him which cause him to stop attacking Goblin but it was too late. Behind him, the portal was now big enough to suck anyone near it thus Goblin kick Peter off him that cause his spider-sense to notice he was about to be suck into the portal.

"YOU MADE HAD WON THE FIGHT PARKER BUT AT THE END I WON THE WAR YOU FAIL AGAIN HAHAHAAH IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU!" Goblin laugh as his backup plan was coming to effect.

Unfortunately for Goblin, Peter quick thinking cause him to shoot a web line at Goblin and with all his remaining strength from his rage was enough to bring Goblin with him.

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY IF IM GOING SO ARE YOU" Peter yelled as he felt his self being suck into the portal following behind was Goblin him self.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" was Goblin's last words as he went inside the portal causing the machine to explode with the portal disappearing behind it.

*WatchTower*

"So you really think that she will want to join the league?" Batman asked in his usual dark voice.

"Sure, I mean yea she would need some training and she's not used to working with people outside of our home but like you said we could use some more team ups since the mission causes the League to spread too thin at times." Diana aka Wonder-Woman replied to the question.

"So is she is my age and hot come on please tell me" Flash asked Wonder-woman which she responded by giving him a "I will hurt you look" that cause Flash to laugh nervously.

"Diana has a point," J'onn the Martain Manhunter said ignoring Flash's joke.

"Well we will see in time, the same goes for Super-girl as well." Batman said as he turn to Superman.

Superman nodded his head and responded, "I know that's why I been training with her to use her abilities correctly though she is rough around the edges I'm pretty sure she will be fine."

"So am I getting replace or something" Hawk-girl asked walking in the conversation alongside her man Green Lantern.

"Relax no one is replacing you," GL said as he held her hand. Since her people came and attack it was rocky trying to have a relationship but lately things have seen better for them.

"Haha beside we are the originals of the league so no one is getting replace, I mean who is more funny yet annoying than me?" Flash ask when all of sudden a black portal appear out of no where spitting up a young boy in a red & blue sorta rip up costume."

"Owww my head" Peter thought out loud as he came back to his senses to see 7 figures in front of him.

As Peter was getting up to ask who the people were, his spider-sense went off as Batman tackle him and beat him to the question.

"Who the heck are you, and how did you get in here," Batman demanded.

"Oh this is just great my life goes straight to hell for I'm in some place that I never seen before and the first thing that happens to me is getting tackle by a guy in a bat costume." Peter though to his self but suddenly snapped at Batman. "Wait your working for him, this must have been his back up plan but guess what you're not going to beat me so easy for BECAUSE I AM SPIDERMAN" He then kicks Batman sending backwards to the other but is able to recover quickly even with being shock by how strong that kick was.

"As for the rest of you don't bother trying to catch me cause you won't…. See Ya!" He tells them as he fired a web line and swung himself out of the room.

"We can't let him get away, we don't know if he's an ally or not" Batman yelled.

"But don't hurt him, he already looked hurt enough and confuse about using being his enemy when clearly we are not" Superman said as the other nodded to agree.

"Relax I got it, he can't out run me," Flash said as he took off after him.

After a few mins Flash was getting annoyed due to not being able to find him until out of no where Peter kick him to the ceiling and webbed him to the wall.

"Dang it" Flash said as he turned on his communicators to tell them the location the Spider-guy was heading and for him to get him down.

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl found him in a position that he was in and all they could do was laugh at him while Flash demanded they get him out of this sticky situation which didn't help them stop laughing.

They all mange to find Spiderman who was staring outside a huge window showing him that he was not on earth. J'onn sensing the pain and sadness in the young man's mind decided to try to calm him down. "Listen, please calm down we are not trying to hurt you." He said in a cam voice.

Peter turn quickly, with his eyes being red, said, "Really I couldn't tell I was already getting attack earlier and then that Batguy attack me yet i suppose to believe that's not harm.

Superman then got closer towards him, "Forgive Batman's action, he has a way of interrogating someone, so just calm down and tells us how you got here."

Peter then shouted at them, "I DONT KNOW OKAY WHAT I DO KNOW THAT I RATHER BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

They all had a shocking look as Wonder-woman asked him why would you feel such a way.

Peter was now at his breaking point to where he didn't care who knew about him as let them know what he has been through from the past to now with tears coming from his eyes.

"Why I feel that way, hmmm lets see it all started with finding out my parents died in a plane crash when I was kid not even knowing if it was planned or not. So I was raised by uncle and aunt my only relatives, later I got bit by a stupid radioactive spider that cause me to get these spider-like powers where instead of doing the right thing I decided to let a robber go who ended killing my uncle because of my stupid decision. Then Eddie my childhood friend of mine got taken over by this suit created by our dads and we ended up fighting that cause him to kill from it.!"

"Ohhhh it gets better than Gwen Stacey who was my first love father died trying to help me, Later Green Goblin who became my greatest foe kidnapped her and because I didn't act catching her with my web line she died falling from a building. But tonight became the worst day ever, for years later The Green Goblin came back stronger than ever and blew up my house with my aunt may, girlfriend Mary Jane, and my best friend who was his own son Harry while they were inside it!"

At this point Peter feel his self on his knees as he continue, "So that's when I fought him and I almost murder him because I was so blind by rage but at the last moment I stop my self only to be suck into the portal with him and landed here so there's no telling if he's still alive or dead. At this point i fail everyone,I fail myself, all by trying to do the right thing as a hero to use my powers responsibly but couldn't protect the ones I love".

Now all Peter could do was cry for he had nothing left to say as the other stood there shock about what they just heard. This is when J'onn walked right next to him and told him, "I understand completely that type of pain of loss, why don't you just rest for now." and with that he used telepathic command to put Peter to sleep.

"I sense no lies from him, all that he has said was true." J'onn told the others.

"Wow that's heavy, it kinda reminds me of what you been through Bruce," Flash said to Batman as he nodded his head in agreement remembering how he felt when he lost his parents.

"Lets get him look at in the medical lab, and while we doing that J'onn I know you don't like entering people's mind without permission, but we need to know as much as we can about him since he said he was Spiderman yet we haven't heard about him.

Despite being against it, J'onn agree that they did needed to know about him so he decided to enter his mind and avoided going through personal stuff.

After some time went by J'onn was able to get the information that he needed and went on to explain that the boy's real name was Peter Parker and he is a well-known super hero but in different world that didn't have a justice league. He also saw the last fight that he had with the Goblin person he was talking about and it sadden him that he had to watch his love ones suffer but has true respect for all that he has done since being spiderman. What was still unknown was how did Goblin transport him to this world.

"Well we try to figure that out later, now we need to finish fixing him up and not just physically." Batman said as they realize that Peter was not in the best state of mind when he got here but no one could blame him.

"Well the best way to make sure he don't try to end his life is if someone watches out for him while he recovers so who want to first?" GL ask the group.

"I am" Batman said as everyone gave him a surprise look as he went back into the medical lab to watch him for the night.

TBC


End file.
